


Taming The Clown

by Mystial_Rampage



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystial_Rampage/pseuds/Mystial_Rampage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee hate likes Dave, Dave is too stupid to catch on to hate like advances, Gamzee talks to Karkat, Karkat gets mad, stuff insues. Read and enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming The Clown

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually an rp between me and my lovely partner in crime and love, SecondaryHal, It took me a long time to take our rp, that we did through text, and put it onto my computer to save, and then convert it into what it is now. I was Dave, and SecondaryHal was Gamzee. Hope yall enjoy!! p.s. I suck at titles.

It was late in the night, who knows what the actual time might possibly be. Soft snoring filled the still air in the small two bedroom apartment that two unlikely friends shared. A pale, blonde, thin, yet well built form silently rested on the couch face down. This half-dressed form was not asleep that long from waiting for his roommate to return from a late night trip to the only store open at this time. The name of the being sleeping is, Dave Strider. Dave was a skilled swordsman and also a local badass. Girls swooned whenever the shade wearing blonde would walk by, flashing that trademark grin that would make any person, or troll, beg for him. A deep sigh escapes the still form of Dave as he shifts to be more comfortable in his slumber. The soft click of the lock on the front door unlocking is the only sign that Dave's roommate has returned from his trip. The being grumbles loudly at the fact that the door was locked, having had to struggle to get his keys from his pocket to enter, already loaded down with one particular thing he had left for in the first place. With a glance to Dave asleep on the couch, he drops his items,a plethora of Faygo, in the hall by the door, pushing it shut with his foot then blindly reaching back and locking it, like always. He makes his way to the shifting form, grabbing a Faygo along the way. With a pop, the Faygo is opened and a sip is stolen from the long neck of the bottle. A sly smirk plays across this character's face as he eyes Dave's body, taking pride in his handiwork of bruises, cuts, scrapes, and scars from previous strifes to calm the nerves for both parties. "Motherfucking beautiful.." he says as his fingers run across a long scar on Dave's side,to which Dave just shifts away from the touch and mumbles into the pillow.

 

Kneeling down to Dave, the form makes a quick but gentle bite to Dave's neck, causing a frown to come across Dave's face. With a deep grumble and a shove of his face from Dave's neck, he lets out a quiet sentence "Fuck off Makara...." A heavy sigh is heaved from the being now identified as Gamzee Makara, descendant of the Grand Highblood, and faithful worshipper to the "Motherfucking Mirthful Messiah's" as he so keenly likes to word it. Many a times Gamzee has tried to start a black quadrant with Strider, but to no avail, Dave just never seemed interested in anything to do with Gamzee, except for strifing to let off some bent up steam. Gamzee returns to his feet, sipping his Faygo as he retrieves his phone from his pocket and makes his way to his bedroom, texting someone along the way. "yo karbro you awake? Honk :o)" Karkat Vantas, Gamzee's longtime moirail and best friend, texts back not long after "of course im fucking awake. still not used to this fuckass earth time. what do you want?". A smile passes over Gamzee's painted face that his best friend is awake at this hour, flopping in his more than comfy chair in his bedroom, stealing another swig of the sweet nectar that is named Faygo. "i would like some time with my other fucking moirail. that's all karbro. you want to come over :o)" Karkat responds, knowing Gamzee was really just telling him to come over, not really asking, though Karkat never minded that. "yeah sure what the fuck ever. cant sleep anyway, be there soon" With a simple text back of his trademark smiley, ":o)" , Gamzee sighed and awaited for his arival, drinking the remainder of his Faygo.

 

About 10 minutes later, there is a light yet aggravated rapping on the front door, obviously it was Karkat. Gamzee stands and makes his way to the door, glancing down at the sleeping Strider along the way "Man he can motherfucking sleep through anything.." With the turn of the lock, twist of the knob, and pull back of the door, Gamzee grins at Karkat "Hey karbro" Nodding his head to him, Karkat enters as Gamzee shuts the door behind him "Hey Gamzee." His eyes sweep over the messy apartment, then they fall upon Dave, a glare settiling in. From the beginning, Karkat hated the fact they were living together, he didn't know why, but he just absolutely despised it. But before he could think too long about it, Gamzee was grabbing his hand and pulling him to his room, to which he quickly follows after him. Even before the door is shut, Gamzee is tackling Karkat onto the bed, flopping ontop of him. With a grunt and release of air from Karkat, his eyes quickly shift to the quiet form of Gamzee on top of him. "Alright..what the fuck is wrong?" His arms wrap around his moirail to comfort him and to pull him closer, as if to keep him safe from any harm. Gamzee heaves a sigh an nuzzles into Karkat's shirt, gripping it ever so slightly "I just feel all up and lonely Karbro..Dave won't take any of my black flirting and shit." Rolling his eyes and letting out a sigh, Karkat gave a light pat and rub to his back "Right..still trying for that? well..are you sure you're fucking doing it right? what have you tried so far?" He looks down at Gamzee, trying to get him to look back at him, but Gamzee just keeps his head pressed firmly into Karkat's chest. "Insults, teasing, taunting, biting, scratching, death threats, you know the usual motherfucking junk" Nodding his head, Karkat replies, "Ah, so, the easier stuff.." one of his hands goes up and strokes into Gamzee's hair repeatedly with a light, slow, and feathery touch. "You need to be more fucking aggressive, and, make a move when his adrenaline is pumping." Gamzee begins to purr quietly at the stroking, his eyes closing as he enjoys the comfort and closeness of his moirail. "You think so?"

 

Continuing his gentle menustrations, avoiding Gamzee's sensitive horns, he gives a curt nod, "yeah. when his adrenaline is pumping, his stupid human think pan comprehends it more than when he's lounging about being a fuckass. be rough, pretty sure he likes it that way." Gamzee presses a lazy smile into Karkat's chest as he nuzzles him "alright, I will. Thanks Karbro, you're the motherfucking best" He hugs onto him tightly as Karkat rolls his eyes. "Yeah yeah. get some sleep, i'm leaving before you or him wake the fuck up in the morning" With a slight lift of his head he looks to Karkat. "Aww you don't have to all up and motherfucking do that." Looking back at him he responds sharply, "in case you haven't fucking noticed, I don't exactly like the stupid nooksniffing fuckass human you've chosen for a quadrant." With quick wit despite his rather slow think pan, a response is made from the Subjuggulator. "Well I don't really like yours either and what's motherfucking worse is that he's in your red quadrant." Narrowed, matured red eyes look into equally matured purple ones. "Oh for fucks sake at least John has more fucking sense to notice I was making moves on him unlike that fucking moron Dave." A blink, and a response. "I still don't motherfucking like him. If I had the chance i'd probably kill him..no offense Karbro." Like some firey passion of hatred, Karkat glares deeply at his moirail and shoves him off with surprising strength. "Sleep alone then, fuckass." Pushing himself up and off the bed, he heads towards the door. Gamzee surges upwards and grabs his wrist, stopping him in his tracks "Don't go" his near eerie silent reply. Jerking his arm free he turns slightly, "You threaten Karkat" only to glare more at Gamzee. "You threaten me." "Karbro I didn't mean it" Is his near pleading reply. "Well obviously you did!" He turns away, highly distraught that his supposedly best friend would say something like that to him, "You don't say shit you don't mean in your fucked up sopor state.." A hand on the doorknob and a slight turn to open it, "Maybe Dave could use a moirail" and with that, he walks out of the bedroom, heading to the front door. A mental snap occurs in the young Makara as he storms after Karkat, a growl resonating from his lanky throat "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE MOTHERFUCKER" The words send chills up Karkat's spine as he stops and turns to the no longer sated troll. He scans the lanky form, and notices the crazed look in his eyes, "Gamzee...when was your last pie..?" A tilt of the head at the question, the highly sober eyes focusing in on the target of his newfound rage. "Two maybe three motherfucking days ago..." Karkat gulps, doing the math in his head from the last time something like this happened, and the outcome wasn't looking too good.

 

"Oh fuck...Gamzee come on.. let's get you a pie..ok?" He begins to slowly approach the slightly twitching "friend" of his but only to stop with the loud answer of Gamzee. "WHY SHOULD I MOTHERFUCKIN GO WITH YOU MOTHERFUCKER!? ACCORDING TO YOU IM NOT YOUR MOTHERFUCKING MOIRAIL! .........So why should I motherfuckin listen to you?" Karkat, frozen in place, has to think on his toes, otherwise things weren't going to turn out well for either of them "It was a stupid fucking joke, i'm sorry, I shouldn't said that... Please, come on Gamzee..." Within touching distance of him, Karkat reaches out and, with gentle fingers, takes a hold of Gamzee's hand ever so lightly. Which was a mistake. With a step forward and a single grab, Gamzee snaps Karkat's wrist like a twig, causing him to scream in pain which is short handed as the purple blood slams him up against the wall, causing the mutant blood to gasp for air.  Before anything goes further and blood starts to be drawn, a pair of arms slips underneath the ones of the Makara, doubling back to lock themselves behind his head, immobilizing him temporarily. That pair of arms, belongs to none other than Dave Strider, who shouts out, "Karkat! Get the fuck up!!!" Gamzee further enraged, begins thrashing about, trying to somehow grab Dave to release himself, but he can't quite reach the Strider. "MOTHERFUCKER GET THE MOTHERFUCK OFF ME!!!" Meanwhile, as the fight for freedom rages, Karkat is beginning to come out of his temporary dazed state, gaining his breath back, and rising to his feet to shake his head to regain perfect sight. Struggiling to keep a hold of the thrashing juggalo, Dave yells at Karkat further, "Get the God damn pie already!!" His hold is tight, but who knows how long it will last, "HURRY UP!!!" Without another thought of it, Karkat bolts into the kitchen, searching for the ellusive sopor pie that Gamzee personally makes. An intense berzerker rage sets in as Gamzee thrashes about, clawing bits and pieces of Dave, but never fully able to grab ahold of him. Gritting his teeth, struggiling to keep his hold, he slams Gamzee up against a wall, only keeping him semi-still. Karkat continues his search in the kitchen, swearing multiple times. Going limp in Dave's grip, Gamzee seems to slip into unconciousness, but, Dave isn't going to fall for his tricks that easily, only glancing at Gamzee instead of releasing him. Grinning slightly in self triumph at finding a sopor pie, Karkat scoops it up and turns back to where the fight began, seeing Dave look over Gamzee's limp form and calling out, "Hey, I think I might have fucking broke him."

 

Releasing one hand and in a swift movement that only a Strider can harness, Dave removes his belt and uses it to bind Gamzee's arms behind his back before sitting him down and leaning him against the wall. Worried about his moirail, Karkat walks in and hands the pie to Dave, "Move fuckass" kneeling beside Gamzee. "Gamzee?" In the still tense air, Gamzee "wakes up" and snaps the belt holding him back, clean in two, and surcges forward, grabbing ahold of Karkat, putting his deadly sharp claws to his jugular as he glares and growls at Dave for interfering. Karkat is frozen by fear, shaking. "G-gamzee come on...calm the fuck down..." Without peeling his eyes from Gamzee's glare, Dave sets the pie down on the ground and slowly approaches, keeping his cool demeanor. "Look,why don't you let him go, and you and I can go strife or something. How does that sound clown face?" even in the serious situtation, he keeps up the name calling like always. Zeroing in on Dave's offer Gamzee replies, "Strife? You want to motherfucking strife?......... FINE. LET'S MOTHERFUCKIN STRIFE!!" And just like that, he drops Karkat, picks up his clubs and lunges, attacking Dave unmercilessly, Karkat looking to Dave with worried eyes, for once, worried about his life. Falling into the beat, Dave leaps back and gets his sword from the wall. With the sounds of fighting ringing loudly, they continue their heated battle for several minutes, both of them moving blearingly fast. In one swift movement, Dave blocks a hard attack and trips Gamzee, a cheap move but he was pulling out all the cards, dropping down on top of his chest and pinning him, Gamzee's hands trapped under his knees. Looking around, he throws his sword out of range along with Gamzee's clubs. Snarling and bucking, Gamzee tries to free himself from underneath someone who would be considered to be at the bottom of the hemospectrum. Dave sees his target and stretches out, reaching for the sopor pie and grabbing ahold of it, pulling it towards them.

 

Unsure of how to come about this, Dave stares at the thrashing Gamzee for a brief moment before the cogs turn in his head. Cringing at the thought but proceeding with it anyway, he grabs a handful of sopor and puts it into his own mouth, shuddering at the taste as he leans down to Gamzee's face, grabbing ahold of both sides of his head tightly and kissing him hard and open-mouthed, the sopor sliding into Gamzee's own open mouth and down his throat. The sopor immediately starts to work its calming magic, and, even through its haze, Gamzee kisses Dave back, biting at his lips eagerly and possesively. Forcing the rest of the sopor in his mouth into Gamzee's, he remains keeping him pinned then sitting up and feeding him some more to push him back to normal Gamzee. Once the pan is empty, Gamzee sighs and smiles lazily at the ceiling "Motherfucking good shit..." Dave rises up off of Gamzee, turning his head to cough at the disgusting taste. He looks down at Karkat, his shades still adorned his face. "You fucking owe me, Vantas." And with that, he goes to the bathroom, proceeding to brush his teeth to rid himself of any remnants of the sopor. Going to his moirail's side, Karkat speaks softly "you alright Gamzee?" To which he sits up with a nod, looking the normally angry cancer over "yeah i'm okay...did I hurt you?...." With a shrug of his shoulders, he responds "just a broken wrist and cracked rib, i've had worse from you...as much as I hate that fuckass Dave...he did kind of save both of our lives by risking his own..." He spares a glance to the open bathroom, where Dave was gargiling mouth wash now at the sink.

 

Deep bruises littered his body, showing where Gamzee had gotten off a few good hits during their scuffle. Without even thinking twice, Gamzee rises to his feet and goes over to the bathroom, shoving the door all the way open and grabbing Dave, pinning him up against the wall, a knee keeping Dave's legs apart, and he presses their mouths together roughly. With an almost animalistic growl, Dave struggles slightly, but without much thought himself, kisses the Makara back swiftly. Karkat, from his spot on the floor, makes a gagging sound and gets up "That's my fucking cue to leave." and with that, he departs the shared apartment of the two whose lips are currently locked together. Gamzee bites at Dave's lips, piercing the skin with ease with his pointed teeth, grinding his crotch with his knee. Still struggiling, his growling going lower, he bites back but doesn't pierce the skin as easily as Gamzee had. Raking his claws down Dave's sides, keeping him pinned with a single hand, Gamzee earns a shudder and a breathless moan from the red-eyed Strider, to which he shoves Gamzee off with as much force as he could muster in his sexually flustered state. Having landed on the floor only a foot or two away, he looks up at him with a lazy smirk, eyes scanning over Dave, taking in his state. His breathing was hard, cheeks a red to almost match his eyes, a quite obvious tent in his pants to finish of the foreplay look.

 

Wiping blood from his lip, Gamzee takes into account the claw marks on his face that were bleeding slightly, thinking they must have been from the earlier brawl. Still with his lazy smirk, now cutting the silence between them, Gamzee speaks "Come on mother fucker, it's your move" Letting another growl ring out, he flashsteps forward and grabs Gamzee's wrists, and, in one fluid movement, he straddles the trolls lap, shoves him flat to the ground, pins his arms above his head and kisses him hard, forcing his tongue into the highblood's mouth, tracing over his shark like teeth. With a feral growl leading off, Gamzee lets a moan slip past his open lips, trying to bite at Dave's tongue to draw more of that candy apple red blood of Dave's, but, he is able to dig his claws into Dave's hands enough to leave bruises, and pin prick like holes that just barely give off any blood. Just a tiny hiss escapes Dave as he grinds down against the once crazed clown, groaning lowly into the well heated kiss as he runs his tongue against the others. Transfering both of Gamzee's wrists to one hand, he continues to keep him pinned with just one of his own hands, his now free one snaking down to just barely clutch at the neck of the bottoming troll, nails digging in to give just the slightest satisfactory, but not enough as Gamzee gives out a moan that almost seemed to be pleading in some way, grinding up against the topping human, able to bite at his tongue, just a little, receiving a flustered groan and moan in return. Releasing Gamzee, and then getting up to execute another plan, Dave is taken slightly off guard as gets up just as Dave gets to his feet, grabbing a fistful of the gorgeous near white hair that sat ruffled atop the Strider's head,twisting one of his arms behind his back, and shoving him out of the bathroom, and into his own room where their foreplay will advance further. Hissing and struggling all the while, the blonde could do nothing except walk onward until he is pushed onto the bed to which he rolls over, and is very quickly pinned by the only other being in the apartment. Being pinned, Dave couldn't do much except struggle, and moan at the receival of several rough nips and bites to his neck, but, as they get rougher, he hisses through gritted teeth, not wanting to cave and give Gamzee the satisfaction of hearing him moan out in pleasure once more.

 

A small smirk adorns the clowns face as he stays to Dave's neck, who is now proposing a sort of challenge to get him to moan, a challenge which Gamzee takes quickly too. As he bites down, he begins sucking, rather hard, to leave little "love bites" behind on what he now deemed, "his property" As only groans escaped the one now bottoming, a clawed hand reaches down to a fully erect cock trapped behind flustering fabric, and cups it lightly before rubbing roughly against it. A small gasp escapes pale lips as Dave grinds back against the hand just teasing him, his hands free now, they shoot up to dig into Gamzee's hair, scraping and digging into the bases of his horns. It had become a war and either party, wanted to come out as the victor. With a hiss and a stronger bite to the others neck, Gamzee refused to lose this battle, and then that sweet sound rings in his ears. Dave lets out a rather loud moan, face red in the heat of all the sexual tension, and, sheer arousal. "F-fuck..!" With a growl, Gamzee begins tugging off Dave's stubborn pajama bottoms, wanting to really get to the prize inside them. Dave still won't cave, he shifts his hips so Gamzee can't remove his pants. Smirking into Gamzee's dark curly hair, he says low and gruff-like "didn't fucking give you permission for that now did I..?" and before he even finishes his sentence, he grabs ahold of the long horns beffore him, and wrenches them back, causing Gamzee to release his neck, and now become the victim of Dave's teeth to his neck. Dave's teeth weren't as sharp as Gamzee's were, but, he definitely made up for it in roughness. Hissing and gasping at the rough treatment from Dave, he says rather breathlessly, "I don't n-need your motherfuckin p-permission!" Chuckiling, he bites down as hard as he could, jerking back his horns more. Gamzee screams out in pleasure, mixed with moans and hisses as well, digging his claws into Dave's sides, making Dave smirk in triumph. "M-mother fucker!!" Shuddering, he releases Gamzee and sits up, eyeing the beautiful purple blood sliding from the trolls neck, causing him to chuckle. Gamzee continues his quest into ridding the human of those dreaded pants that just kept him from making Dave melt in his hands. Growling, he responds to Dave's chuckiling "Don't motherfuckin laugh at me" Dave only slaps his hands away and leans down, shoving up Gamzee's shirt to kiss and lick at his stomach, only to discover that this clow, is a bit ticklish.

 

"M-motherfucker s-stop! hahahaha!" Trying to push Dave off, he tugs at his hair, trying to get him pinned down again. With a smug smirk, Dave looks up at him "What's this? The almighty juggalo is fucking ticklish?" His smirk widens as he sits on his chest, his back to Gamzee's head, Dave facing his legs. He then proceeds to pin Gamzee's hands under his knees and then lays down, kissing and licking at his stomach once more, just to spite the clown. Laughing and struggiling, Gamzee could only yell, curse, and swear to kill him if he didn't get up. Laughing so much, he begins snorting, which only sounded like honks to Dave. And, for once, Dave can't help but smile at the cuteness of his honking, but, he begins making the licks slower and more torturous, and, while Gamzee is distracted, he hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his favorite lounge around pants, which were the pants he wore every single day, with washing of course, and he shoves them down. This causes the "almighty juggalo" to blush and growl "motherfucker don't you dare" he never wore boxers, so, the front of his pants were stained purple with how much his nook was dripping, and his bulge already out and writhing about for some sort of friction or some sort of entrance to get into. "Oh really now?" moving a little closer to Gamzee's bulge, Dave barely breaths hot air onto the side of it, causing Gamzee to moan and shudder, his bulge straining to get to the newfoundheat of Dave's mouth. "M-mother f-fucker!!" Smirking, Dave speaks, keeping the hot breath just barely teasing to Gamzee's bulge "Seems like it wants me more than you do" Breathing a bit harder against it, he reaches underneath it, slightly rubbing Gamzee's nook, then, pushes two of his fingers in once, getting them covered in Gamzee's genetic fluid, then sitting up, he pulls his fingers out. Putting on a hot show for him, Dave turns slightly so Gamzee could see what he was about to do. Which was slowly lick the material from his fingers. Gamzee could do nothing but stare, transfixed as Dave puts on the little show, his bulge squirming about more and his nook seeming to get even more wet than before. "Let me motherfuckin up and i'll show you how much I want you" with a chuckle, Dave responds "See, that's too easy. I like teasing the fuck out of you, and, the more I do" a smirk adorns his face as he leans back down, getting close but not too close, to his bulge "the wetter you fucking get" and he breaths against it again, causing Gamzee to whine and arch up, struggiling underneath him. "When I get up I'm gonna mother fuckin pin you to this bed and pail your mother fuckin think pan out you mother fucker!!" Dave chuckles, "Well, since you're being so nice, I'll let you have some relief." Moving a tad closer to his bulge, he opens his mouth. He lifts his backside up, making it to where Gamzee could now see the new show he is putting on, but still keeping him pinned. With a long drawn out moan, and a slight hiss of relief, Gamzee's back arches underneath him, but only slightly, mummbiling little threats to him that fell flat of holding any actual malice. Closing his mouth around the thick bulge, Dave pretty much lets it have free roam, having no gag reflex due to a botch removal of his tonsils, causing him to lose his uvula as well, when he was a child. Moans filled the room as Gamzee bucked his hips, his bulge curling and squirming about in Dave's mouth" G-gog! D-dave..~" Closing his eyes, Dave begins sucking on it roughly, but letting it do whatever it wanted, though, it didn't help with his own problem in his pants, to which he reaches down and rubs roughly, a tiny moan escaping him.

 

Smirking ever so slightly, Gamzee takes notice of Dave helping himself out. "Why don't you let me up and I can take care of that motherfucker..?" Though he tried to sound seductive, it didn't work, his voice simply broken by moans and gasps as his bulge did whatever it pleased in Dave's mouth. Not even acknowleding what Gamzee had said, Dave continues rubbing himself through his pants, his lips now at the base of Gamzee's bulge, still sucking roughly. With a slight groan he pushes down his pants a little, relieving the pent up pressure of his hard on in his pants. But, as he was doing this, he let up just a tad amount of pressure on Gamzee, which he takes note of and takes into action. Freeing his hand in a swift movement, he reaches up and grabs ahold of Dave's cock, elicting a groan from the other, "Heh..all hard for me mother fucker? you look like a good little bitch suckin me off.." Shuddering just a little, Dave stops sucking, causing Gamzee to growl. "Did I say to mother fuckin stop?" Continuing to rub his cock, he grips it a little tighter. Holding back a moan, Dave growls just a little, sitting up straight and panting. He glares back at Gamzee which then turns into a smirk. In one of his mastered flashsteps, he pulls a foul move and traps Gamzee's head in the sheets, wrapping it around his head several times before tying it off. He then gets up and walks out of the room, followed by snarling and a string of curses aimd at him as Gamzee struggles to remove the sheet. "mother fucker this shit aint funny!!" It takes Dave a minute or two before returning, Gamzee having stayed on his back to try and free himself of the sheet, Dave then straddles his stomach and sits there, still with his pants barely on. "Calm the fuck down" Untying him and removing the sheet in a swift movement, Gamzee is left rather confused at the sight before him. "Just didn't want you to fucking chase me when I'm not done with fucking foreplay." In front of Gamzee, or rather, on top of him, sat Dave, holding one of his sopor pies.

 

He looks between Dave and the pie a few times before settling on Dave and saying, "humans really shouldn't eat that shit..might mess you up worse than mother fuckin me." With a bit of a scoff that reminded Gamzee a little of Rose, Dave comes back with a quick reply. "You think I want to eat this fucking shit? No way. Just trying to make this...interesting~" and with that, he scoops up a bit of the sopor and smears it across his own chest. He smirks as he watches Gamzee's eyes widen and chuckles as he tries to sit up to lick it off of him, but having trouble with where Dave is currently sitting. "You're all sorts of mother fuckin kinky" He chuckles "Oh you don't even know the half of it." Setting the pie beside the two of them, he moves off of Gamzee and lays back, letting Gamzee rip off his pants and boxers, tossing them aside as he leans down to have his fun. Licking the sopor off his chest, he mixes in a few nips and sucks at his skin, not keeping anything the same. Gamzee gets a little sopor from the pie and rubs it across one of Dave's nipples, caushing him to softly sigh just before he latches onto it lightly, dragging his nails down his sides, only putting enough pressure to leave red marks and not draw any blood, causing Dave to shudder and moan as he leans his head back and lets his eyes close. Gamzee continues putting sopor in different places only just to lick, nip, and suck it off of Dave, causing Dave to moan breathlessly and make quite little swears to nothing in particular, but Gamzee is sure to avoid his cock until he wants to actually give it attention. "Bet you'd like me to suck this wouldn't you?" Grabbing a hold of his cock,he runs his fingers over it a few times, leaving behind a small amount of sopor, to which he teasingly licks off.

 

With a hard body shiver and a gasp, Dave is practically breathless at this point. "G-gamzee..." Grinning lazily back at Dave, he makes a proposition. "Beg for it mother fucker...I want to hear how much you want it" Cotninuing the teasing licks, he waits for a response, which isn't long. "F-fuck! ahh...God d-dammit i'm not g-going to beg like a-ah...a fuckin dog!" Chuckiling, Gamzee stops and sits up, "Have it your way Dave~" With a glare and a growl, Dave decides he isn't going to be teased like this, so he lunges forward and tackles Gamzee onto the bed, but, Gamzee is quick to roll them back over, pinning Dave's hands above his hand with the strength from only one hand as he suddenly pushes the sopor covered fingers of his other hand, into Dave's tight entrance, which causes him to gasp and arch up, tight around Gamzee's fingers. "F-fuck!!" Gamzee loves fucking around with Dave like this, or causing him pain sexually, but he didn't actually want to cause him to tear, so he takes it slow, moving his fingers as such and stretching him, prepping him. Groaning in return, Dave arches his back a little and tries moving himself down a little to make Gamzee's finers go deeper. Shaking his head with that lazy little smirk, he says "Stop movin or I will shove a vibrator in you and mother fucin leave you. heh. wonder what your friends would say if they found you like that mother fucker~" Growling, Dave stops moving, but glares up at him "then f-fucking hurry up, you're too God d-damn slow!" Letting his head loll to the side, he says in a cocky manner, "I don't hear begging motherfucker~" Growling more now, Dave gives in the most that he would allow. "..Would you just fucking fuck me already so I can have your freaky alien cock making me scream your God damn name!?" Chuckiling and straightening up, he decides that play time was over. "Meh, good enough~"

 

With quick movements that could match flashstepping, he emoves his fingers and flips Dave onto all fours, thrusting into him hard and deep, pushing all of his bulge into him all at once. Dave's eyes widen as he shouts out in both pain, and pleasure, "F-FUCK!!" He drops his head into the pillow, hiding his face as he bites into it, hands gripping tightly at the sheets, and his body shaking. Gamzee sits still, letting Dave adjust to the new intrusion inside him, but his bulge continues to squirm, unknowingly hitting that one perfect spot inside Dave, causing his back to arch as he screams in pleasure into the pillow. Nothing could stop the smug smirk that comes onto Gamzee's face at this point. "Heh you slut. I ain't even mother fucking moving yet." and with that, he pulls his hair, making him lift his head, wanting to hear the wonderful sounds coming from his "prize". Gritting his teeth, he could feel himself already tightening around Gamzee's bulge, already extremely close to climaxing. Reaching out, he is able to retrieve an item from the nightstand, bringing it back to himself and moving it to his cock. Gamzee watched him closely, "what are you mother fuckin doing?" With is voice quivering, Dave responds the best he can. "T-trying to make it last l-longer.." with a bit of a huff, he attaches the item, a lovely red cock ring, to the base of his cock. Gamzee smirks and shoves Dave back into the pillow, grabbing a hold of both of his arms and securing them in one hand behind his back, a growl in his voice. "Well then mother fucker lets have some fun" and without furhter warning, he thrusts his hips hard and quick into Dave, who, in return curses out and moans into the pillow, biting down on it as his back arches. with his free hand, Gamzee digs his claws into Dave's hips, drawing a little blood from him as he continues thrusting with wild abandon, his bulge pounding mercilessly against his sweet spot.

 

Dave can't help but scream in pleasure, his back arching causing a dull ache, not caring what Gamzee did to him at all. Biting and scarcthing Dave's back, he continues the wreckless fucking, leaning down over Dave so his chest was flush to Dave's back, whispering more insults and threats to him, all of them empty of any true harm to him, as he reaches around to Dave's cock, stroking it and biting the shell of his ear. Dave, trying to keep some form of cool, tries to growl in a sort of futile resistance, but it only comes out as a strained grunt. He turns his head away, panting hard, eyes shut tight, his moans loud and scream like, showing just how good he felt. "F-f-fuck...G-gamzee..!!" His words were like breathless little gasps. Smirking, Gamzee removes the cock ring and kisses Dave gently and quickly in a sort of show. "I mother fucking hate you.." Slamming into him one last time, he reaches his climax inside of Dave, nuzziling the back of his neck as he purrs listening to Dave as he screams loudly, his voice then going out as his back arches as much as it could under Gamzee, hitting his climax hard as his spunk goes everywhere, his nails digging into the sheets so much, he was tearing them. Finally coming off his climax, he falls limp in Gamzee's grasp. Gamzee is quick but gentle to move them away from the mess on the bed and curl up on the edge of the bed together, he could hear Dave's breathless retort to his last comment. "F-fucking...hate you...t-too....f-fucker....." Nuzzling Dave and purring, Gamzee turns and pulls him against his chest after his bulge slides out of him and sheaths itself, a soft chuckle escaping him. "Heh.you look...good with purple on you..motherfucker." Growling softly, it isn't much of a threat as he curls into Gamzee, sleep quickly overtaking the both of them as they both lay in a post orgasmic haze.


End file.
